Mine
by predication
Summary: Darkness is created not born. Grey eyes followed her figure. She was his only tie to the life that was myth to him. He vowed to never let her go. She vowed to change him for better, lifting the burdens he carried. Will she be successful or their tale would be incomplete forever, forgotten as bitter memories of war.
1. Chapter 1- His persuation

Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Only this story plot is mine. It is recreational writing.No party is getting any profit from this, it's only for entertainment purposes.

Chapter-1

Two grey orbs stared at the way sunlight bounced off the dark curls. She was the only thing that kept him from going insane. She was the reminder of beauty and purity, a reminder that there is still a world of love and friendship apart from his darkness. She was his light.

"The muggle woman screamed in agony as the _Cruciatus _curse hit her. A sudden laughter bubbled in his chest. Finally!...finally he was one of them. It had taken him months to learn _Cruciatus..._...seven long months of enduring torture. At this moment he felt no remorse. After all it's what he is...a monster. " Staring again at Potter mate?" Blaise smirked plopping himself beside Draco. "Shut up! Or I'll make you!"

"Oh don't start with the threats now. I'm your comorade remember?"

Draco grunted in displeasure. Oh! good! Now she is also leaving! What an example of good day!

"You should behave more properly to her or she'll reject you."

"That's my problem!" Draco scowled. "Oh! No Draco don't give me that look.If you keep up like that she'll hate you, if she already doesn't by now."

"You think I care! I'll win her. She's mine."

Blaise frowned "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said. I'll win her before the end of this year."

"Are you you planning to take her with us?"

" Yes! That's the only way isn't it? I'll not be returning next year and it'll be the easiest opportunity." Draco took a bite of his apple.

"That's true!" Blaise said still a little bit irritated. He doubted Granger at any case would be going with him and he didn't like the idea of a screaming Granger on Draco's shoulder. "But how mate? Will Dark lord allow it?"

Draco looked at him incredulously. "Are you stupid? Granger is the the brain of golden trio.Potter would be broken with Granger's loss. He is particularly happy with me. He won't care!"

Yes! Draco knew she was brilliant. After the punch in fourth year, he would be stupid to deny it. From then he was in awe of her strength and passion. Yes! It would be difficult to get her. But he was much stronger than her. And it was proved when he single handedly busted her D.A army. Draco smirked, it was impressive. His little bird was smart too. Though, too smart for her own good sometimes. Who would have thought she could befool that old nanny Umbridge like that. It was brilliant and he admitted that. And soon she'll be his. A pride swelled in his chest.

Hermione shot a look of disgust at her partner as she sat down. It's insane! Snape was insane Merlin! Pairing his precious Slytherin prince with a mud blood! What more could be a sign of insanity. The sodding bastard didn't even looked at her. But the profound smirk on his lips clearly proved he was aware of the girl as well as her anger.

Hermione's hands shook as she measured the ingredients. He was staring at her again. She lifted her weight from one foot to other uncomfortably and risked a glance at him. Yes! The bastard was doing it again.

Since fifth year she knew , something in the boy had changed. At first he was pale as ghost, thin and there were dark bags under his eyes always. He even stopped eating. Even she had started to pity him. But then after the Christmas break, suddenly everything changed. He was back at himself again but a dangerous aura surrounded him. His muscled, lean figure looked too strong for his age and his sudden interest in her was unnerving.

Honestly, Hermione was afraid of him even if it was a little bit, after the day in Umbridge's office last year. When they were caught using the floo call and Malfoy and his goons had caught them , Malfoy was her captator. He had pressed his wand on her neck, magic sparks were leaking from it, burning her skin. At first she was too busy to notice anything. But when she calmed herself to formulate a plan of escapade, then she felt it. The hand which was on her waist in a vice like grip was slowly moving upwards...first stomach...then it rested under her chest. Hermione had panicked. Suddenly she was aware of his body pressed tightly against hers. His face was buried in her curls and he was inhaling her scent. Power radiated from his body. The most horrible thing was she had felt he was rock-hard that night. She could not describe how much it scared her...she never wanted to feel that helpless feeling again. Even when they escaped, it seemed like Malfoy didn't fight back. He was letting her go, though with great reluctance. Hermione could never forget the smirk as she had exited the room.

"Miss Granger! Put the ingredients on their right places and please lock the storeroom before leaving. And if anything went missing you'll be solely responsible remember that please!" - Snape ordered sternly as Hermione rolled her eyes. After she stole from his storeroom in second year, Snape was always like this.

As Hermione leaned to put the jar on the top rack, a firm body pressed behind her , caging her with the racks.

" Get off me Malfoy!" , Hermione snarled . She could catch him anywhere with his scent. His scent was like imprinted on her mind from that night .

"I'll when I'm done.", "What do you mean?" Hermione asked exasperatedly in confusion "What do you want from me?" . His touch was discerning, she couldn't why...why something in the corner of his mind nagging that it felt familiar.

"Are you afraid of me princess?" a dark chuckle bloomed in his voice.

"Afraid of you? Leave me or you'll be afraid of me, you bastard!" Hermione snarled, "and stop calling me princess."

"Don't get angry love! See you later at night in 'our' common room."

The pressure on her back released and Hermione sighed in relief lealeaning her forehead on the rack. Just now she has found a severe bad effect of being head girl, sharing common room with Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2- Forgotten past

**Chapter 2 - Forgotten past.**

**_Hi guys! I'm back with a new chapter. Thank you for your support on my first chapter. It really inspires me work more, so thanks a lot. I wanted to inform you that I've already posted this story on wattpad...There I've posted three chapters. So I'll be posting the chapters on wattpad before as I've published the story there first..._**

**_Read and review my story . It'll be really appreciated. Thank you guys._**

**_*_**

Draco huffed in annoyance as he entered through the portrait hole. Granger has ruined his sexlife from the beginning of this year. A totally unsuccessful session with Pansy and he was left to satisfy himself. As he was going to his room his eyes caught an array of curls hanging from the sofa...Granger was fast asleep. Draco stared at the sleeping witch. A fat book was open on her chest...Granger falling asleep while reading...how normal! He slowly approached her taking in the details. She looked most innocent while asleep. Her petite frame was laying on the sofa...she had already took off her robes. Her shirt's front two buttons were popped open and skirt hitched up revealing her milky white thigh. Draco sucked in his breath. Salzar! She was beautiful. How lucky he was, to be chosen as a head boy! Now she was all his for a long time everyday...no intruders or her sodding friends!

Draco slowly took her in bridal style and put her in her bed. Suddenly Hermione woke up. She shrieked in panic seeing him hovering over her "What the hell!" Draco put his both hands on each side to prevent her from moving, "Nothing princess! Relax! " Then something red on his neck caught her eye. Without processing the information she blurted out pointing at the spot - "What is it?"

Draco smirked - "A lovebite from Pansy! But she couldn't get me off. Ask me why!" Ahe spoke in a haze caught in the moment "why?" "Because she was not you! I thought of poly juice but I want to take the real thing while I'll be taking you!" - He whispered in her ear. Hermione's eyes widened but before she could speak he used a nonverbal spell and she fell asleep again. It was too soon for anything.

*****

Hermione browsed through the books thinking about the silly dream. Great! now she was both thinking and dreaming about the sodding ferret.

"Thinking about me dear." - A voice spoke in her ear. Hermione jumped in fright at the sudden body warmth engulfing her...him. Two cold hands hold her waist stopping her from moving. She shivered . His hands were too cold and hard. "No!I was not! Have you lost your mind Malfoy? " she shrieked.

"No princess !I just missed you and came to give you something."

A small vial was slowly inserted in her pocket while his hand caressed her body.

"What is it? what are you doing?" Hermione was afraid of him now. It was even worse than Harry's paranoia. Last night when he told them about Malfoy's attack on him and his suspicion of him being a death water, she had waved it off. But she knew Malfoy was dangerous, much dangerous. She could feel it...feel the power and dark aura that surrounded him now.

"It is a memoir princess!"

"Memoir? what for?" Hermione asked confused.

"Last year there was a delicious episode between us...just here, before Christmas. But I could not afford you to remember it, so..." "you obliviated me?" Hermione whispered. Immediately she started thrashing in his arms "let me go!what did do to me, you bastard!?" But he was too strong. Draco wrapped his arms tightly over her stopping her movements and whispered seductively "That's why I gave you the memoir. Find it yourself. But let me tell you one thing, you enjoyed it too."

In a second he was gone. Hermione pulled out the small vial of memories baffled and looked at his retreating figure. Should she open it? she hesitated.

**_Memoir- a vial filled with memories. A little device that can hold small amount of memories in them after obliviating someone, if the person wants to save the memories of the obliviated person , the memories which he have just erased._**

**_Only he or she can see the memories who the memories belonged to._**

**_It's just a fragment of my imagination created for the story._**

**_A/n -_**

**_ I just wanted to mention another thing, the timeline of the story maybe wouldn't match with the actual timeline of Hogwarts ._**


	3. Chapter 3- Kiss of darkness

**_A/n- Hi readers. I'm really sorry for missing my schedule. I'll try my best to make it up to you guys as soon as I can. I'll be posting a new chapter soon._**

**_Thank you for your support. please vote and review. I'll love some constructive reviews._**

**_Bye and happy reading._**

**_CHAPTER 3- Kiss of darkness_**

**_*_**

Hermione fell on the nearby chair. her lips trembling, no strength to even stand up. It was too much. What had she done? She couldn't believe it happened. She stared at her table where the last scene took place, with him.

Last day before Christmas, last year :

A hysterical laughter caught her attention. Hermione was browsing in a dark corner in restricted section hoping to find some new spells and curses for their D.A army. She slowly followed the sound and reached behind the ancient bookcase. Malfoy was sitting on the floor, laughing. His pale blonde hair shone in the dim lamplight. He was drunk. She kneeled in front of him. "What are you doing here?What happened?" He stared at her impassively. "You again? I hate you Granger! Just get lost!" He waved his hand. Hermione gasped. His both hands were injured severely, still bleeding. She snatched the bottle of alcohol from his hand and pulled him to make him stand. "Stand up!You are bleeding! What happened?"

He blinked. Slowly he stood up still staring at her, something different swimming in his eyes. She dragged him towards her table and made him sit. He winced when his back touched the back of the chair. His back was hurt too. Hermione's mind was too worried and afraid for the boy. She felt tears prick her eyes, watching him so badly injured. She slowly removed his robe and then his shirt. His back was marred with deep cuts, blood drenching his shirt.

Hermione started muttering healing spells holding his hand tightly. "Don't worry it'll be fine!" He winced slightly and tensed as she touched his back. "Sorry it'll hurt a bit." she crooked, her eyes full of concern.

Draco's eyes widened as he saw the tear drops in her eyes as she healed his horribly scarred shoulder. An unfamiliar emotion overwhelmed him. Hermione was concerned for him. Somehow, watching him hurt, wrenched her hurt. Suddenly a pair of strong arms pulled her towards him and his soft lips pressed against her.

After a heated session of snogging they ended up on the floor, tired and panting. Though they didn't made love, still clothed but this night changed their destiny forever. Hermione , watching the blonde boy's tired, angel like sleeping face slowly drifted into sleep, holding him tightly as he rested his face on her shoulder.

Hermione stared at the fire. It was too much to process...especially the unfamiliar emotions the memories brought in. Luckily only she could see her memories from her memoir so, Draco most probably haven't seen them. She couldn't comprehend her feelings for the blonde and she didn't wanted to...this Draco was no more the troubled , wounded boy who had forgotten the prejudice , who was ashamed of himself , remorseful and wanted to start a new life. The boy had turned upside down all her rationality and judgements. Four months with him had changed her heart. While healing his injuries, pestering him for what happened , trying to help him, she had found a new side of Draco Malfoy . A less horrid but still challenging, intelligent, handsome and awfully sad Draco. That's why she wanted so much to help him. But now it seemed too late. The boy was long gone, replaced by a ruthless, cold...powerful, disgusting man who was not to be trusted and frightened her.

She wanted the old Draco back, with no prejudice. She didn't know what he meant for her but he did. Though it planted a little seed of confusion in her mind, regarding her new found feelings about Ron. She shook her head. No! what was she thinking? It is where she belonged, with Ron, with her friends. Besides the boy was long gone who maybe...maybe could have made a difference.

Draco entered cheerfully into the room. The cabinet was fixed at least outwardly, on which he was working. Now he just needed to find and master the spell to rennervate it's magic.

"Malfoy! why did you do that? her voice rang in the room. Draco looked at the girl sitting beside the fire, eyes on nothing but the flames.

"What princess? you've to be more specific. I've done and can do lots of things." Draco smirked, making his way towards her. "The kiss that night."

He halted. Draco slowly leaned in and put his hands on her each side on the arms of the chair.

"Because I wanted to! you had helped me, crying for me where I've given you nothing but insults.Stupid Gryffindor emotions!" he chuckled. "And I wanted to taste the goodness, pure goodness which was you. I wanted to taste you like I do now." Draco leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss.

**_*_**

**_Please guys support and review. Thank you._**


	4. Chapter 4- Straying

**_A/N ~ hi guys! I'm back again. Here's the new chapter._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Please review. I haven't received any yet and would love to read what yyou think about my writing . Thank you for bearing with me._**

**_Chapter 4 - Straying_**

Draco leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss. "No!" she protested in his mouth.

But instead of stopping Draco took the opportunity and shoved his tongue in her mouth. But Hermione pushed him off her on the floor. She stood up stomping her foot. Tears sparkled at the corner of her eyes in the glow of the fire. "Don't you dare touch me , you bloody bastard."

After a second a bang of closing door was heard from her room.

Draco smirked , still sitting on the floor. She tasted divine , just like she had on that night for the first time...his fiery princess.

That night he had first used '**_Cruciatus'_** on a muggle woman. After enduring several curses himself he had finally managed to land the curse. And it's power was horrific. In dark lord's playtime with him, he had decided Draco would respond well with a pain as motivation. Whenever he failed to curse someone he received a curse from his father's wand. At last all the anger, pain of those earlier months had burst fourth from his wand in the form of hatred. It was better her than him...always. He blamed her, the muggle and her innocent eyes for existing, for being the cause of his failure. If anyone had to die it was better her than him. So he hated her with all of his heart at that moment. And surprisingly he had revelled at the feeling as the curse had flown through his wand. And it's power was horrific. The woman died writhing on the floor in a puddle of blood. He still remember the awe that had inspired her dead eyes in him. He found it beautiful...for the first time.

The dark lord had clapped his hands in glee, Lucius's eyes had glittered with pride. After all such a power for a mere sixteen years old, was impressive. They knew they had finally broken him.

His father himself had offered him to the dark lord seeking redemption of his failures. Draco still remembered , at his first time he had called the dark lord 'a monster' and he had replied - "So are you my dear Draco! That's why I take so much interest in you! Once you get rid of the foolish emotions you'd be a jewel in my army. And it won't take long , you don't have much of them!" He had laughed.

And it was true. It took only six months to be a killer. He had laughed seeing the woman's corpse. Finally he had became the monster he was.

That's why on the night after returning , he was in the library when Hermione found him, still laughing.

When he saw tears from her eyes, he was beyond shocked. The tears were for him, for his concern, a monster's concern who had just killed an innocent. And that moment he had felt the inexplicable urge to kiss her, taste her, taste the goodness in her, to touch the girl who had supported him at his worst, who should have been the last to do so!

Hermione stiffened as her partner settled himself on the chair beside her. It had been a whole week since Malfoy had kissed her. That night she was beyond panicked...so panicked that she had never returned to her common room alone, always dragged Ginny or Harry with her. Even she had slept all the nights in Gryffindor dorms. But still the stares on her hadn't lessened, but gotten worse.

Suddenly a paper bird sat on her desk drawing her attention.

"Mine careful! He is staring at you again"

"Argh! " - Hermione exclaimed, now even Harry had noticed. This piece of shit has made her life living hell. She threw away the paper and threw a deadly glare at the blonde's direction. He has stolen her common room and now was stealing her peace of mind.

If looks could kill Draco would be dead by now! He smirked. His kitten's death glare was too amusing. To anybody else she might have looked intimidating, if the way pothead and weasel jumped at her shouting indicated anything...but to him she looked hot! ravishingly hot! His kitten has strayed too long from him. He missed her, missed seeing her every now and then in their common room, missed her intoxicating smell, even her remaining clothes were not enough for him now. He wanted her.

Hermione sighed as she tried to concentrate on the book of ancient spells and heirlooms of wizarding world. Slughorn had taken over their classes of potions. Though at the beginning Snape attended the classes but now it seems that was only temporary arrangement. She hated Snape but still missed him in their potions class. His knowledge was unparalleled though Slughorn is pretty good. Now Snape was terrorising the students in the class of dark arts, Hermione mused. It formed a small smile on her lips. She didn't like Snape truth but couldn't still find the hatrate for the old geaser.

Draco cursed as he watched her plump pink lips stretched in a smile. Her book was illusioned to look like potion book. My! My! His kitten was again too intelligent. Even he could never have figured that out if he hadn't been sitting so close to her and could see the glamour glistening once or twice. Draco wondered what she was reading . An imagination immediately came to his mind, Hermione reading some erotica, face flushed with arousal. He shook his head...No! his girl was too proud and nerd for that. She must be reading some book regarding curses or something like that from restricted section. After all she sneaked in there often right? But of course he could do something to make her squirm. Draco smirked as he rapidly formed a plan to get back on her for staying away from him for so long.


	5. Chapter 5 - Sweet entertainment

**_A/n- Hi guys I'm back...I'm extremely sorry disappearing for so many days but I had my exams which were supposed to define my future..so I had to take a break. May be i wont be able to update frequently even now as I ve just started my college...so please bear with me. And I promise I'll never ta0ke so long to update._****_Another thing I wanted to tell you guys that I've stopped using wattpad. I've told you earlier that this story is also up on wattpad. But since I've stopped using wattpad it will abandoned on that platform...sorry guys but you can read it here..._****_Chapter 5 - Sweet entertainment_**

Hermione had chosen a seat at the back of the class as she knew today Slughorn would be assigning them the Ammortentia to study. It was a great opportunity if she was reading anything else instead of her Potions text book. Not that it mattered really. She didn't need to understand the potion. She had memorised it long ago , even before the term had started. Besides it was better if Malfoy's staring didn't attract Harry's attention again. He already had noticed once before. She glanced at the back of her two friends' heads , on the front row...again they were whispering . Suddenly a strange sensation washed over her spine. Hermione's eyes widened , though not literally . She knew it well enough that in a full body bind curse she can't even move her eyebrows. She mentally screamed as a snake like grip coiled around her waist and somebody buried his face in her hair just behind her ear. Malfoy! Hermione was now truly scared, who would dare to curse a classmate in a class. No one would see them in this corner besides all , around them , were busy reading the difficult instructions. Malfoy inhaled deeply in her neck and placed a soft kiss on the junction between her neck and shoulder and pulled away. Though his hand still held her firmly. Slowly she felt the hand uncoil from her waist and move to her thigh, rubbing softly. She cringed . No one had touched her like this before. It was like his touch was burning her skin through the robes. "I wish Granger you had taken off the robe . We could have a lovely time in here isn't it?" Hermione only glared at the book unable to react. Angry tears threatened to spill from her eyes as the blonde molested her. He whispered again - " You know I would've slowly lifted your skirt and caressed your bare thigh just like this." His hand moved upwards dangerously close to her centre.

"And then I would have touched you like this. Slowly easing my finger into you, making you moan."

Hermione's face reddened . It was too intimate...no vulgar, disgusting! Hermione chided herself. Yes! this boy was psychotic as well as disgusting. "Would you like that Granger? Me , fingering you in the middle of the class while your friends were just inches away". He chuckled darkly. Hermione felt herself moisten at his sensual words. What the hell! She wanted to yell but still her body reacted to him. Suddenly the bell rang and immediately she felt free. The curse was lifted. Malfoy strode out of the desk and walked over to Greengrass . He whispered something in her ear making her giggle as they both walked out of the class. Hermione dropped her head on the desk exhausted. Fucking bastard! she didn't need anything to figure out the words he said to the Slytherin girl. They were going to shag. But the fuming girl knew as hell, Malfoy would pay. She wouldn't let him walk over her whenever he got the chance. She was done running.

Draco closed his eyes as Daphne worked her magic on his member. Granger's red face sprung in his mind's eyes as he grabbed her head. How much he wished he could've done what he said. Granger's red face flushed with embarrassment and dare he think arousal was, too much for him. He wanted her and it was as soon as possible.

Harry stole a glance from the corner of his eye at the poor red head. Ron had just asked Hermione for help to complete the essay in Potions , after the class, which was due next day. And now he was at the end of his other best friend's sharp tongue. Though Harry wondered what caused her sudden mood swing. She was perfectly fine before the class and now it seemed she would bite anyone's head off who would try to talk to her. Harry sighed as he stood up to interfare the screaming girl's verbal lashes at Ron. God! they would put some grey hairs in his unruly black head soon if he managed to survive from the old psychopath.


	6. Chapter 6 - fall out

_** CHAPTER 6-**_

**Hi my lovely readers. It's been quite a while and I rally apologize for that. In the last chapter I mentioned I have just started my college so life has been pretty hectic since then. Now I hardly get even time for myself amongst everything. Honestly after posting the last chapter I had not even checked the story till today. I'm an nineteen year old student who had just started writing as a hobby and with no confidence on her writing skills. And also English is not my mothertongue. So it was purely for fun and because I love fanfictions. But when I saw the reviews that people actually wants to read my work , I can't describe I felt so appreciated. Thanks a lot for reading my work and supporting my work guys. And from now on I'll try my best to keep this story updated as much as possible.**

Hermione opened the portrait door and stepped inside. Her mind was still whirling by what happened in the potions class. The more she thought about it, the angrier she became. How dare he curse her and manhandle her! As she looked around to see if the bastard and his slag were anywhere in sight , she spotted the blonde head resting on the headrest of a couch. Hermione's face darkened with anger. She rounded the couch and stood in front of the boy , intent on giving him a piece of her mind as well as a few curses. "Please not now kitten. I'm in a precarious state." – his husky voice whispered, without opening his eyes. "you dare to order me around you bloody bastard! After touching me , without my permission. You disgust me!" Hermione screamed. She flung a nonverbal stinging hex at his manly pieces, "Do that again and I'll kill you myself with my bare hands." Malfoy reflected the hex with a lazy flex of his wrist and chuckled, sitting straight. "You have already made my life hard , kitten. See this?" he pointed at his lower body. Hermione's face scrunched with confusion as she looked him up and down following the motion of his hand before the meaning sunk in. Malfoy was sitting naked with only his boxers on, which much to her own embarrassment sported a big bulge. "I'm fraustrated because of you for so many agonizing days!" Hermione's face reddened as she tried to tore her eyes from his sculpted body. "What are you playing at Malfoy? I saw you leaving with Greengrass you know!" She replied shakily trying to stop the tremor in her voice. Draco chuckled "Oh that! I kicked her out. She was good with her mouth you know! But she was not enough. It's never enough! Do you know how fraustrating that is Granger?"

Hermione mentally gagged at the thought of the slytherin girl giving him a blowjob. She definitely didn't need pictures of Greengrass and Malfoy together. Suddenly a hand shot towards her, breaking the train of her thoughts and pulled her on the blonde bastard's lap. Hermione yelped in surprise and started to free herself. But it was to no avail. He held her tightly on his lap and breathed in her scent, He kissed her neck and murmured- "stop! You are worsening the condition underneath you." Hermione stiffened. An uneasy warm feeling unfurled in her stomach as she felt the prominent hard on under her. She shakily said- "Please let me up Malfoy" trying to control her whirling emotions. It was too much, too confusing. At his proximity she felt uneasiness, anger, disgust, fear , wonder and maybe a little bit attraction all at once. She had barely been kissed and suddenly, this boy…..no man's expression of sexual urges towards her frightened her to no end. She could not decide what to think neither she could deny the little spark of attraction she felt towards him. Suddenly Hermione remembered the name of the boy, Malfoy…..Draco Malfoy. Immediately her senses kicked back. Draco Malfoy was dangerous. He was a fucking deatheater's son who almost killed her and her friends at the ministry. Immediately she stood up, pushing hi shands away with all her might which had slackened a little.

"don't you dare touch me again Malfoy! Next time you touch me inappropriately you'll be facing my wand or I'll be forced to inform professor Macgonagall or at least my friends."- she gritted out. His jaw ticked hearing the mention of Macgonagall. He stared at her, revenge promised in his eyes. "Don't think it's over Granger!" "No it is! It is over Malfoy, whatever sick game you are playing." Hermione screamed angrily. She could not understand his strange behaviour. Why he would want her, his arch enemy , when he could have any gorgeous pureblood girl of his own house with his looks and wealth. He certainly never expressed anything except hatred towards her. Or does he now think muggleborns are so dirty and useless that they are worth nothing and can be used for his own pleasure whenever he wants. Was he doing this so he can show her, her place as he had said many times before? Or she was a way to get to Harry? Hermione shuddered. Was Malfoy working with his father now? She threw a look of disgust at him, vowing to never talk to him again as she stomped to her room and closed the door securely with several locking charms.


End file.
